Cuando el Cielo Cae
by SrtaDraconis
Summary: En la soledad las emociones humanas tienden a hacer acto de presencia y muchas veces vienen acompañadas de memorias de tiempos mejores, haciendo que la melancolía jueguen un papel importantes en decisiones con consecuencias que están más allá de poder ser reparadas. El proceso es diferente en cada persona y el de Dean es impulsado por culpa y vacío.


**Disclaimer: **Supernatural y sus personajes pertecen a Eric Kripke y Warner Channel. Esta historia es publicada sin ánimos de lucro, solo para el disfrute de los lectores en este sitio web. El título está inspirado en Hey Brother de Avicii.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Temático de Julio Hermanos Winchester del Foro Supernatural: Blood Brothers.

**Advertencia: **Spoilers season 9, episodio Road Trip.

* * *

**Cuando el Cielo Cae**

Las luces de la ciudad se siguen unas a otras, formando largas líneas de incontables destellos sucediéndose a la velocidad de uno que otro vehículo que tenga la suerte de pasar por tan desolada carretera. Un impala negro, del 67' tal vez, aparece como un espectro intentando perderse en la noche. Sin cualidad emocional, como cualquier vehículo, aún podría decirse que trae consigue un aire triste, siendo esta una característica que se le puede dar solo una persona en la capacidad de proyectar tal emoción en el objeto inanimado, solo el impulso de llevar al plano psíquico todo acontecimiento ajeno a nuestro mano podría explicar tan penosa descripción.

Dentro de él se ve a un solitario hombre de hermosas facciones, siendo una refrescante vista a cualquier alma humana que sea testigo de su presencia y sin embargo algo de su propio comportamiento, algo en su lenguaje grita los tormentos de su alma. Su rostro no deja de mirar en dirección de la carretera y a la vista de cualquier casual podría no significar nada sino un tipo más que encaja con la idea social de masculinidad, pero la rigidez de sus hombros, la ligera presión en sus labios y el blanco de sus nudillos delatan lo que tanto se esfuerza por esconder.

Todas éstas señales podrían pasar desapercibidas, ignoradas por la esporádica atención que el ser humano presta atención a algo, pasando por debajo del umbral y solo saliendo en momentos en que el inconsciente decide rebelarse. Son sus ojos los que demuestran el sufrimiento, preciosas piedras de un verde tan puro y único que puede hechizar hasta el más desinteresado en la apariencia, lo inquietante de tales gemas es que no se ven muertos sino con experiencias de vida que solo en pesadillas se podrían pensar. Su rostro se ve joven, no más de treinta años de edad pero en sus ojos se ven el reflejo de una vida tumultuosa, una vida que pocos tienen la desgracia de vivir. Paradójicamente se ven ellos un destello, un deseo que comparte frontera entre lo que es común para la sociedad y lo que no es común para su modelo de crianza.

En los ojos no solo se puede observa la naturaleza de las experiencias que ha vivido, los años añadidos sino que no se encuentra armonía en ellos, no parecen estar enfocados en el presente sino en otra línea de tiempo, reflejando las infinitas líneas de luces convergiendo con las infinidad de la carretera, fundiéndose en el lienzo junto con el oscuro manto si estrellas.

Muy lejos en el tiempo, décadas atrás según su memoria, en un mustio motel se rememoran tiempos mejores.

El cuarto de motel no es la gran cosa: no es acogedor, no es cálido y cualquiera que pudiera elegir se alejaría de allí sin importa nada. Para seguir con la extrañez el cuarto está ocupado por dos niños.

Uno de los niños porta un corte de cabello digno de cualquier hijo militar y unos ojos verdes que no concuerdan con sus jóvenes facciones, no más de diez años de edad y que parece no haber tenido una buena comida en un tiempo. Arriba de un banquito, no deja de vigilar la roja mezcla que burbujea en una paila a la que los años no le han caído bien. En el lado opuesto está uno más pequeño, regordete y con mechones de cabello tapándole la frente; sus ojos están pegados a la pantalla, siguiendo con cuidado los movimientos de un hombre vestido en un brillante vestido amarillo y una extraña cara verde. La chillona voz hace juego con el sonido de la sopa de tomate hirviendo en una extraña armonía.

El invierno ya instalado hace que estén más callados que nunca, la nieve cae profundamente en la ventana bajo el escrutinio de la insistente mirada de Dean, un ceño fruncido adorna su rostro, un gesto totalmente ajeno a un niño de esa edad y más acorde para un adulto preocupado por el costo de la vida. Abandonando su puesto en el banquito empieza a revisar la nevera y la alacena, su padre hizo para la semana antes irse a cazar un nido de vampiros unos cuantos condados de distancia; eso fue hace dos semanas.

Dean ha hecho todo en su poder para que la comida durara el mayor tiempo posible, su padre no les dejo dinero habiendo pagado con antelación un mes de renta. Su padre no piensa que sea necesario y Dean sabe que el dinero no es algo que les sobre así que no cuestiona, pero en ese momento está preocupado: desde ayer ha estado nevando sin parar y según la gente de las noticias advierten que una tormenta se dirige hacia ellos, lo que hará difícil el retorno a casa de su padre y ya solo quedan dos latas de sopa más, ya no hay para desayuno y Dean puede decir que Sam se está empezando a cansar de el brebaje. Es por eso que antes de que la nieve empeore decide poner en práctica el descuento de cinco dedos.

Tal descuento le ha sido útil desde que empezó a hacerlo cuando tenía como ocho años y su padre se tardó más de tres semanas en uno de sus trabajos, por lo que después de alimentar a Sammy y asegurarse de que estuviera dormido, Dean se calzó en sus botas de invierno y en una chaqueta que poco protege del clima, comprobó las líneas de sal y los encantos antes de salir, y con un último vistazo se dirigió hacia una estación de gasolina cerca del motel.

Para su suerte la tiendita se encuentra cerrada, así que toma unos alambritos y se da a la tarea de forzar la puerta, un pequeño clic hace que una sonrisita aparezca en sus labios y como si fuera un comprador normal toma una bolsas y empieza a echar en ellas cualquier cosa comestible en lo que puede poner sus manos. Tal vez sea una cuestión de surte pero siempre que su padre regresa no cuestiona el hecho de que aun haya comida en la habitación, o tal vez sea porque a estas alturas de la vida Dean se las ha ingeniado para esconder el exceso de envolturas. Sea uno u otra cosa, Dean simplemente está feliz de poder proveer para su hermano.

Su hermano, todo lo que importa en este mundo es su hermano. Su trabajo, muchas veces agobiante pero necesario y está orgulloso de ello.

Ha estado a cargo de Sammy desde que su madre murió, aprendiendo a cambiar pañales con sus pequeñas manos, observando cómo las niñeras que su papá contrataba lo alimentaban y bañaban, estando allí para todo lo que su hermano necesitara. Así como se ha hecho cargo de su hermano también se ha tomado a personal el cuidado de su papá.

Su padre, a sus ojos, es un héroe, no importa los regaños, no importa los insultos y no importa que no lo lleve a jugar con la pelota, para Dean a su padre lo único que le hace falta es una capa.

A estas altura decir que Dean está acostumbrado a los errantes de su padre es una afirmación que sin duda está de más. Dean sabe que su padre está salvando vidas y que salvar vidas conlleva a hacer sacrificios y en este caso el sacrificio es descuidar a sus propios hijos para asegurarse que otros puedan dormir en la noche. Y si en la noche, cuando todo lo que se escucha es la respiración profunda de Sam a su lado y el hambre dificulta su propio sueño, se cola la idea de que su padre no es tan genial como piensa, bueno, la culpa recae en su estomago vacío.

Cuando Dean regresa al motel, Sammy aun está profundamente dormido, presa del frio se ha hecho su propia crisálida y Dean no puede evitar sonreír, una sonrisa que no deja ver a nadie y que es solo consciente en momentos en los que está solo.

Con la alacena llena, Dean decide al fin comer algo, un sándwich, rápido y con mucho relleno. Es la primera comida que ha tenido en dos días y le sabe a gloria.

Finalmente, sin más que hacer, decide hacer compañía a su hermano.

Esa noche la nieve cayó con tal furia que muchas calles fueron cerradas y Dean se alegro más que nunca de haber ido a la tienda, no será digno y honesto lo que ha hizo pero Sammy está primero y la moralidad se puede ir a tomar un paseo.

Los días pasan en procesión, con los hermanos jugando y viendo cualquier cosa que la televisión ponía. Dean encontró un canal en el que pasan telenovelas latinoamericanas y enseguida se entrega a ellas cual religión. Sam encuentra una nueva caricatura japonesa, Dean está feliz que su hermano haya cambiado al molesto dinosaurio morado por unos caballeros que son "_totalmente cool". _

El cuarto de motel se volvía cada vez más borroso a medida que Dean ingiere el amargo trago, en un igualmente mustio y no acogedor bar sus memorias empiezan desvanecerse, haciéndole volver a la realidad de a poco, con un dolor que no se atreve a reconocer pero que está allí.

El bar es análogo a sus emociones, tanto las que reconoce como las reprimidas. Melancólicas notas llenan el aire y los clientes se ven inmerso en diferentes estados de tristeza, Dean entonces se da cuenta de que es martes y las únicas personas que beben los martes son aquellas cuya tristeza solo se puede pasar con licor, dependiendo de el amargo sabor para sentir algo, para sentir que aún están con vida, así no lo quieran.

Incluso la guapa mesera con ojos hundidos y cabello en una simple cola, parece ser presa de la tristeza que sus clientes emanan y Dean se pregunta en qué momento todo se fue a la mierda. Hay respuestas, muchas de hecho, pero Dean sabe, por más que lo niega, que Sam tiene razón.

Atrás quedaron los días en que Dean robaba para darle de comer, los días en que Sam dependía de él para vivir y sabe que es natural, Sam ya es un hombre que se puede cuidar a sí mismo y duele, duele sentir que tú única misión en la vida ya está hecha y no hay nada más que se pueda hacer.

Ahora Dean, perdido entre el pasado y sin saber qué hacer para sentirse útil, se pone una meta, un nuevo rumbo: vengar a Kevin, matar a Abaddon y a Metraton.

Han sido muchas las decisiones que los hombres perdido han hecho en momentos de soledad, algunas buenas y otras malas, algunas con consecuencias que difícilmente pueden ser reparada. En solitud las decisiones se ven acordes, las ganas de vivir se vuelcan en ella y cuando la persona que la hace siente que ya no tiene propósito en esta vida, el resultado puede ser catastrófico.


End file.
